


Taika as Viago

by mific



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Cheers.





	Taika as Viago

**Author's Note:**

> A portrait of Taika Waititi as Viago, one of the vampire flatmates from one of my favourite movies. Largely watercolour, with some gouache in the background.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/4304/mu94khgdmfjtxkxzg.jpg)

 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/172186947355/taika-as-viago-mific-what-we-do-in-the-shadows)


End file.
